Large, planar in configuration articles such as sheets of plywood or other heavy boards or articles of similar configuration are commonly handled at construction sites. Although two individuals can move such articles without a high degree of difficulty, there exists a need for a tool that would enable a single individual to transport such an article.
Inventors have developed numerous hand trucks capable of transporting articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 394,385 to McMillin discloses a truck having two wheels that are aligned at right angles to the plane of the flat article being carried. U.S. Pat. No. 897,853 to Vom Scheidt is likewise of interest for its wheel set-up.
Further disclosures of two-wheeled hand trucks having utility in moving heavy boards and similar articles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,635 to Masterson, Design Patent No. 208,770 to Curtis, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,426,099 to Gross, 4,630,838 to Stockton and Canadian patent No. 804,473.
Although the art is quite well developed, there remains a need for a hand truck that facilitates its loading and unloading, which is easily steerable by a single individual, and which is of elegant construction.